The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an apparatus for transport and controlled discharge of products, comprising a frame which is provided with a guide, a transport unit including a support tray for supporting a product and a drive for transporting the transport unit with respect to the frame at a transport speed in a transporting direction, wherein the transport unit is provided with a pushing member which is displaceable with respect to the support tray transversely with respect to the transporting direction for pushing a product from the support tray, which pushing member is provided with a pushing portion that pushes against a product on the support tray under operating conditions and an actuator which is guidable along said guide such that under operating conditions the pushing portion is displaced with respect to the support tray upon moving the transport unit in the transporting direction when the actuator contacts the guide.